dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Apostate
Apostates are mages who are not part of the Circle of Magi and are thus considered "rebel mages." There are two main types of apostates: hedge mages and general apostates, who were never part of the Circle, and rogue mages, who have fled from the Circle. The Templar Order is charged with finding apostates and either capturing or killing them. Maleficarum are a branch of apostate mages considered most dangerous. Background s]] Once, the term only described mages who willfully left the Circle of Magi and the path the Chantry had dictated for them. However, as the Andrastian Chantry is the dominant religion in Thedas, the Chantry expects everyone born in Thedas to follow the faith. Any mages outside the Circle are thus regarded as heretics, and labeled apostate. The Chantry believes that apostates are at greater risk of being possessed by demons and becoming abominations. This Chantry policy also includes the Dalish elven mages including the clan keepers and their apprentices, who are however left alone as long as the clan remains isolated and limits their number of members who have magic. Although Saarebas are controlled by the Qunari and typically reside on Par Vollen, the Chantry also treats them as apostates. Mages within the Grey Wardens are technically apostates, but are granted reprieve from templar attention upon recruitment. The harboring of apostates—even blood magic practicing maleficarum—is a point of contention between the two orders, and is only tempered by its relative rarity, due to the Wardens' conservative recruitment standards. Nonetheless, the Wardens are expected to act appropriately if a mage grows beyond their control, else the templars consider the mage's immunity forfeit. Witches of the Wilds constitute a separate group of apostates. Apostates who gain the favor of influential and powerful political figures may also be granted the same reprieves if the apostate's arrest would be considered too impolitic. An example of such rare occurrences would be apostate Champions of influential Free Marches city-states. No matter how a mage has become apostate, the Chantry treats them alike: Templars begin a systematic hunt to bring the apostate to justice, which almost always results in their execution. If there is some overriding reason the mage should live, the Rite of Tranquility is forced upon them instead, becoming unfeeling slaves for the Circle.Codex entry: Apostates Hedge magic Hedge magic is a form of magical expression different than that of typical mages. Hedge mages are untrained magic-users who wield powers developed outside of conventional teaching. Some of these hedge mages are not even aware of their nature. Maleficarum Maleficarum actively pursue dangerous and forbidden schools of magic, including blood magic. Many apostates do not practice forbidden schools of magic, but the stigma is so intense that most apostates are looked upon as maleficar. Notable apostates * Adain * Aldenon * Anders * Baroness * Bethany Hawke * Caleth * Ceridweth * Connor Guerrin * Felassan * Feynriel * Flemeth * Hawke (if played as a mage) * Jowan * Lanaya * Lysas * Marethari * Malcolm Hawke * Merrill * Morrigan * Sketch * Solas * The Inquisitor (if played as a mage of Elf or Qunari origin) * Velanna * Zathrian Codex entries References de:Abtrünnige Category:Groups Category:Magic Category:Apostates